firefandomcom-20200223-history
Pottsville Fire Department
The Pottsville Fire Department serves the 16,600 citizens of the City of Pottsville in Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania. The department covers an area of approximately 10 square miles and also provides mutual aid support to many surrounding communities. The department consists of eight independent volunteer companies, under the direction of one full time paid Chief. The Chief is assisted by four part-time paid assistants. Each company is independently funded and operated. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 10 (Good Intent Fire Company No. 1)' - 7 North 2nd Street :Engine 11 - 2016 KME Predator (1500/500/30A) :Command 1 - 2014 Ford Interceptor :Command 2 - 2014 Ford Interceptor 'Fire Station 30 (Humane Fire Company No. 1)' - 200 Humane Avenue :Engine 31 - 1953 Seagrave (1250/200) :Engine 32 - 1999 Seagrave (2250/500/30F) :Engine 33 - 2018 Pierce Pumper :Utility 34 - 2014 Ford F350 / KME 'Fire Station 40 (Goodwill Fire Company No. 4)' - 114 Nichols Street :Engine 41 - 2013 KME (1500/500/30F) :Brush 42 - 1997 GMC / Reading brush truck 'Fire Station 50 (West End Hose Company No. 7)' - 1217 West Market Street :Ladder 51 - 2005 E-One (2000/400/75' rear-mount) :Squad 52 - 1997 Chevrolet / Yaissle light rescue :Utility 53 - 2013 Ford F250 4x4 :Car 54 - 1994 Jeep Cherokee :Antique - 1928 Ahrens Fox (900/60) 'Fire Station 60 (Yorkville Hose Company)' - 1957-1959 West Norwegian Street Built 1957, expanded 2016-2017 :Utility 61 - 2008 GMC 4x4 1/2 ton :Engine 62 - 1997 Spartan / Swab (2000/600) :Rescue 63 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Swab Heavy Rescue (OOS for refurbishment) :Rescue 64 - 2006 Chevrolet 5500 / Supreme :Rescue 63 - (Temporary) 1989 Pemfab / E-One walk-in heavy rescue (ex-Steelton Volunteer Fire Department) 'Fire Station 70 (American Hose Company No. 2)' - 323 West Norwegian Street :Engine 71 - 1996 E-One Cyclone II (2000/700/60B) :Engine 72 - 2011 KME Panther (1500/500/30F) ''' Fire Station 68 (Phoenix Hook & Ladder Company No.2)' - 320 East Norwegian Street :'Truck 68-21''' - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tiller) (Ex Brevard County Fire Rescue) Retired Apparatus :2004 Pierce Dash/1991 LTI tractor-drawn aerial (Sold to Reno Fire Department) :1993 Spartan / Quality pumper (1500/500) (former Engine 41) (Sold to Girard Hose Company No.1 (Pennsylvania)) :1990 Ford F800 / Pierce pumper (750/500) :1986 Spartan / Custom Fire heavy rescue (Ex Shakopee Fire Department) (Sold to Dover Fire Department (Ohio)) :1984 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) :1981 International / Swab heavy rescue :1980 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1976 Mack CF pumper (1250/500) (1993 Lady & Taylor refurb) (Ex-Abington Fire Company (Pennsylvania), ex-York Springs Fire Company No. 1) (Sold to Parryville Fire Company No. 2) :1975 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Sold to Nuremberg-Weston Volunteer Fire Company) :1960 Seagrave K quint (750/300/65' mid-mount) (Sold to Green Ridge Fire Company) External Links *Pottsville Fire Department *Good Intent Fire Company No. 1 Facebook page *Humane Fire Company No. 1 Facebook page *Goodwill Fire Company No. 4 Facebook page *West End Hose Company No. 7 Facebook page *Yorkville Hose Company Facebook page Station Map Category:Schuylkill County Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus